


Here It's Warm

by Just_Absolutely_Super



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Mindless Fluff, it's just cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Absolutely_Super/pseuds/Just_Absolutely_Super
Summary: A random power outage is the perfect excuse to cuddle with your partner, right?
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Here It's Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into the groove of writing. Have some mindless fluff.

He will silently admit he really did enjoy moments like this.

The circumstances weren’t exactly ideal. Someone, somehow, managed to cut a power line, leaving their cozy apartment in the dark. The heat subsequently kicked off too, and while Nevada was never cold during the day, the nights reached almost freezing temperatures.

Despite living in Death City all her life, Maka could never stand the cold, and Soul—who was used to cold temperatures—always felt like a furnace compared to her. Thus, as the temperature dropped, the scythe meister demanded that she and her weapon huddle close together under a thick blanket to survive the cold.

“It’s only 40 degrees…” mocked Soul.

“Shut up and scooch over!” bit back Maka.

And that was how Soul ended up in this situation. He stretched out on the couch long-ways, causing Maka to move from being curled up in his lap to lying on top of him. Covering the pair was a large, thick blanket as they waited for the power to come back on.

Soul glanced at the clock on the wall. The power had cut off at about 8 pm. It was now getting close to 10. He doubted it would be fixed for another hour or so…

Maka suddenly shifted in her spot. A part of Soul was afraid that she would get up and leave their makeshift nest, but he relaxed upon realizing she had been trying to position herself more comfortably. He looked to her, noticing that her eyes were closed and her breathing had slowed to an easy, calm rhythm. Figured that she would fall asleep on him like this.

Not that he minded.

Subconsciously, he tightened his arms around her and his heart somersaulted at her sigh of contentment.

He was such a fool for her.

The older the two got, the more physically comfortable they became with each other. It had surprised Soul the most, as he never felt so… _intimate_ with anyone before—not even with his own family. He had begun to think he would never be close to anyone, ever.

But somehow Maka had wormed her way into his heart, and eventually, his arms. Holding hands was second nature. Hugs were easier to initiate. She was always practically in his lap if they were to sit in close proximity. And when she wasn’t near, Soul felt the need to search for her; desperate to reach out and feel her to know she was _there_.

It seemed pathetic, but Soul had grown to accept that fatal flaw about himself over time.

Cuddling like this was the next step. They had done it a couple of times in the past—mostly on accident during missions where there was only one bed in their hotel room. This time though, it was more deliberate, and Soul was thankful Maka was the one to make the decision to cuddle under the guise that they needed the extra body heat.

He may not always know how she felt about him, but he knew enough to know his meister didn’t invade his personal space for a mere _4_ _0˚F chill_. He smirked at her boldness. This was one of the many reasons why he loved her.

He looked at the clock again. 10:15 pm.

They should go to their respective rooms.

But he didn’t want to.

He was too warm. Too comfortable.

And Maka was _here_ —cozy and safe with _him_ of her own choosing.

Life couldn’t get any better if he were honest.

He shrugged to himself. It wouldn't be the first time he slept on the couch and he’s sure it wouldn't be the last—bad back be damned.

Careful not to wake Maka, Soul shifted more comfortably in his place. Once he’s satisfied, he let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes.

He and Maka may not address this moment of intimacy in the morning…

…But the feelings of warmth, love, and comfort made it all worth it in his opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> For the non-Americans reading this, 40˚F = 4˚C roughly. I consider that really cold but someone who can handle cold temperatures probably doesn't think that's a big deal.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
